30 Day OTP Challenge
by Death the Fairy
Summary: Denmark x Norway, rated T for themes but may go up due to future ideas
1. 30 Day OTP Challenge: DenNor

_I wasn't going to post these, I was just started writing them today for fun but my friend told me I should post them so here we are xD I can't promise I'll update every day (although I'll definitely try!) but the posted ones will be bolded c:_

_The paring in this is DenNor so don't like yaoi, don't read or hate 'kay? Rating might go up due to future themes~_

* * *

On the following days, draw/write your OTP:

**01 - Holding hands**

**02 - Cuddling somewhere**

**03 - Gaming/watching a movie**

**04 - On a date**

**05 - Kissing**

06 - Wearing eachothers' clothes

07 - Cosplaying

08 - Shopping -

09 - Hanging out with friends

10 - With animal ears

11 - Wearing onsies

12 - Making out

13 - Eating ice-cream

14 - Genderswapped

15 - In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )

16 - During their morning ritual(s)

17 - Spooning

18 - Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)

19 - In formal wear

20 - Dancing

21 - Cooking/baking

22 - In battle, side-by-side

23 - Arguing

24 - Making up afterwards

25 - Gazing into eachothers' eyes

26 - Getting married

27 - On one of their birthdays

28 - Doing something ridiculous

29 - Doing something sweet

30 - Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!)


	2. Day One: Holding Hands

**Day One - Holding Hands**

* * *

Grocery shopping was boring. There was no other way to put it. Unfortunately, this was the only time my favourite Norwegian agreed to go out anywhere with me - although I had a feeling that it had more to do with the fact that you could fit more in the back of my car than his, rather than wanting to go out somewhere with me.

"Are we almost done yet?" I asked as my eyes wandered to the lolly isle.

"No." Was the only reply I got. Sighing, but not saying anything else, I silently followed as Norway made his way through the shopping list. There was no use in asking if I could get anything that wasn't on the list, he'd definitely say no - unless you were Iceland and called him 'big brother'.

Half an hour later and we were finally finished. As Norway and I were putting the shopping into the boot of my car, I thought I'd heard a soft 'mew'. Frowning slightly, I put the bag in my hand down and looked around me. Upon seeing nothing, I shrugged it off and shut the boot when I heard it again.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Norway, looking around for the source of the sound again.

"Hear what?" He replied, waiting by the passenger side door for me to unlock the car. I was about to reply saying that I must have been hearing things, when a box and two little fluff balls caught my eye. Going around to Norway's side of the car, I quickly took his hand and dragged him over to where two little kittens were sleeping in the box. "Oh..." He said softly, I could hear the smile in his voice at he looked at the kittens even if he refused to let it show on his face.

It was only after we'd knelt next to the box that I remembered I was still holding Norway's hand. "Sorry..." I mumbled as I let go.

"It's fine." He replied. When I looked back at him, I could have sworn there was a faint blush across his cheeks.


	3. Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

**Day Two - Cuddling Somewhere**

* * *

"This is all your fault, stupid Dane." Norway complained, crossing his arms and staring at me as if expecting a miracle. I just sighed and looked through my pockets for the fifth time, even though I knew the keys weren't going to be in them.

"I thought you said you had the key anyway?" I replied, frowning. There was no way I could have forgotten to grab the key, even if I had been a tiny bit distracted. Norway didn't reply, he just glared at me in his own way.

Sighing, I turned around and slid down the door to sit down. No one else was home and all the windows were just about frozen shut, we were going to be waiting here for a while. It was a minute before I heard Norway sit down next to me, it was another minute when I felt him shiver and lean into me.

"Cold?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Shut up." He replied before cuddling into me slightly. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face at the feel of him cuddled up against me, for some reason it just felt so right.

* * *

**Can't exactly say I'm happy with this one, but it'll have to do xD I've been making MMD's for these to by the way, if you're interested they're on my DeviantArt page c: The link's on my profile~**


	4. Day Three: Watching A Movie or Gaming

**Day Three - Watching A Movie/Gaming**

* * *

"How on earth did you talk me into this?" Norway asked as I handed him the Guitar Hero guitar.

"Well, I said that if you win I'd do whatever you want, and if I win you have to behave like a normal person and show emotion." I replied, poking my tongue out at him. I knew there was no way I was going to lose, sure Guitar Hero wasn't exactly my best game but it definitely wasn't my worst.

"...How do you turn this on?" Norway asked, obviously ignoring what I'd just said.

"It's already on." I teased as I slid the strap of my own guitar over my shoulder. Another reason I wasn't worried; Norway had never touched this game in his life, there was no way I could lose to a beginner.

It wasn't long before we'd both created our characters and were choosing a song. I knew Norway didn't know many of the songs, so I picked one I thought would be easy for him to start off with.

"Ready?" I asked, a cocky smile spreading across my face. Even though I wasn't particularly good at this song, I usually managed to stay in the green area.

_**~Fast forward~**_

"...How...?" I asked myself, staring at the television in shock. '_There's no possible way... He couldn't have...I thought...' _I thought to myself, still staring unblinkingly at the results.

"Don't hurt yourself." A voice said from next to me. I frowned, there had to be dirty play somewhere. You can't just pick up the guitar and start playing on the hardest setting, then go on to hit all of the notes. "Oh yeah, and Icey and I play this game all the time when no one else is around." Norway whispered into my ear before standing and leaving the room.

* * *

**Crappy ending is crappy xD I know this is a couple days late, but I was at my dads house for the weekend and he doesn't have internet yet~ I'll post the other two I missed as well as tomorrows drabble tomorrow after school c:**


	5. Day Four: On A Date

**Day Four - On a Date**

* * *

Out of everything I could have picked, I decided to spend the day with the moron. What made me choose that, I'll never know. _'You know exactly why.'_ I frowned slightly at the thought, there was no way _that_ was possible.

"Norway? You alright?" Said moron asked, looking over at me curiously.

"Fine. Why?" I responded, looking forward towards where we were going.

"You were frowning just before, that's all." Why did he have to notice the little changes in my expressions like that? It always made my stomach feel strange and fluttery.

"I'm fine." I repeated, still staring ahead. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see!" He replied, taking my hand before dragging me away from my thoughts and towards a park. I could hear him rambling on about how much fun it would be and what we could do, however all I could concentrate on was the heat from his hand around my own. The feeling made my stomach flip in the oddest way and I was fairly sure I was slightly blushing.

_'Ignore it and it'll go away.' _I thought as I snatched my hand away from Denmark's. Ignoring his questioning gaze, I climbed up to the highest point of the playground and sat there. _'Why are we at a park again..?' _I thought as I watched the children in the area playing with their friends, eating with their parents or throwing a tantrum because they didn't want to leave.

I sighed as I leant back against the post. Sometimes I wondered what it would like to be a normal human, not that I minded being a nation, but sometimes it felt...lonely. We don't age at all once we become adults so there wasn't a lot of a point in looking for someone, only to have to watch them grow old and eventually die while you stayed young forever. Sure enough there were the other nations, but it was very rare to find one you could spend the rest of your ridiculously long life with.

"Norway? Are you alright?" The sudden voice startled me out of my thoughts. I turned to glare at the owner but paused when I saw the look on Denmark's face. He didn't look overly excited or happy like he usually did, instead he looked calm and even somewhat careful.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to keep my voice level despite being slightly startled.

"Are you sure? You look a little sad..." Even his voice sounded calm, it even held a slight hint of worry. I just sighed and stared straight forwards again. There was a slight pause from beside me before I heard clothes shifting beside me and a grunt as Denmark sat next to me. "You pick the most awkward places to sit." He told me, smiling slightly, however his voice still held the same hint of worry from earlier.

I just shrugged and ignored his question, "I never asked you to sit here with me." I said through the slight lump in my throat, he was too close now. I unsuccessfully tried to swallow the lump, not liking how the closeness made me feel.

"Yeah, but you never told me not to." He teased, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me to lean slightly on him.

I froze. '_Why is he doing this?!' _I thought frantically to myself. I knew it wasn't rare that he would randomly pull me into a tight bear hug and refuse to let go - especially when I was on my way to my room to read. However, I couldn't remember a time when he'd pull me close to him like this. Ever so slowly, I unfroze and allowed myself to lean into his embrace.

"There's something I wanna tell you, but you have to promise not to hit me." Denmark started, looking straight forward towards where the sun was now setting. When I didn't say anything he continued, obviously taking my silence as agreement. "Well, I guess I wanted to tell you that...I uhh..." He paused for a minute as if to collect his thoughts.

_'He can't be about to say what I think he is, right?!' _I thought, trying my hardest not to get my hopes up. There were plenty of other things he could continue on saying... _'Things like what?' _It was only then I realised that I was holding my breath. Letting the breath I'd been holding out in one slow go, I waited as Denmark opened and closed his mouth a couple times without saying anything, reminding me of a fish.

"I..." He paused again before taking in a deep breath, by now we were both staring straight towards the slowly sinking sun, I could feel the nervousness radiating off of him. "I love you, Nor. Always have, always will." He eventually managed to get out.

I sat somewhat cuddled up to him in shock. There was no way he'd just said that, it wasn't possible.

* * *

**So this is my first time writing as Norway xD I think it was a success? I dunno xD I'm a Denmark role player so it was kinda hard to write like this xD Does this count as a date though? xD P.S. It only goes on for so long at the end because I was having trouble writing the words 'I love you' ._. xD**


	6. Day Five: Kissing

**Day Five - Kissing**

* * *

I stared up at him now, still in shock. My ears had to be tricking me, right?! '_I love you, Nor. Always have, always will.' _There was no way he could have just said that, yet the words seemed to be stuck in my mind, playing on constant repeat. '_This sort of thing only happens in movies!'_

"Norway?" Denmark asked, staring down at me now, his face flushed to an almost unnatural red. "I get it if you don't like me back or anything, I've just wanted to tell you that for so long now so I'm glad that you invited me to go out today instead of making me leave forever..." He started babbling, looking and sounding like he was incredibly nervous.

I stared up at him, not caring that my confusion was obvious on my face. _'Why would I make him leave?'_

"God..I feel like an idiot now... Maybe I shouldn't have said anything..." He was still babbling, more to himself than me now as he faced the sunset once more, a frown was starting to appear on his face. Without stopping to think about what I was doing, I quickly grabbed either side of his face with my hands and turned his head to look at me. "Norway? What are you-" But he didn't get to finish as I grabbed his tie and yanked him down to my level before pressing my lips against his.

When he didn't kiss me back, I froze. _'What the hell am I doing?!'_ I thought to myself before pulling away and leaning back against the playground, _'Maybe I shouldn't have done that...' _Turning to stare at the almost completely sunken sun, I made sure to keep my expression as blank as possible, but that was hard as I started feeling tears form in the corners of my eyes. _'I should have known he was only joking.' _I thought, blinking hard to force the tears away before they fell.

"Norway..?" A hesitant voice asked from beside me. I ignored it and continued watching the sunset, wishing it would hurry up so we could go home and forget this whole thing happened already. "What's the matter?" Denmark asked, sounding worried by my lack of response, not that I usually visually responded to him anyway.

My only response was standing up before climbing down the playground again, too impatient for the sun to fully set. "I'm bored, let's go." I said, trying to keep up the usual indifference in my voice. When he didn't get up right away, I started walking back towards his car, suddenly wishing I'd brought my own.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" Denmark shouted from behind me as he jumped down from the playground and quickly made his way over to me. I only started walking quicker, the sooner we got back to the house, the sooner I'd be able to pack up my things and head back to my house in Norway for a while, maybe forever.

It was barely a minute later that I felt Denmark grab my hand and spin me around to face him. I glared up at him slightly but didn't get time to say anything as he lent down and captured my lips in a kiss. I froze in shock for a moment before quickly recovering and lent into his kiss. I slowly moved to wrap my arms around his neck as I felt him move his arms to hug my waist.

We stayed like this for a long while before Denmark pulled away slightly and lent his forehead against mine. "Guess this means you love me too." He said, smirking slightly.

"Sh-shut up." I mumbled, refusing to look him in the eye as a small smile found it's way onto my lips.

"So, does this mean that you'll agree to be my official boyfriend then?" Denmark asked, still pulling that cocky smirk. I felt my face heat up and could guess that I was blushing a lot more than I'd like to admit. Not trusting my voice, I nodded slightly, still refusing to look into his eyes as I did so.

* * *

**Hmm I can't think of another way to end it so this'll do~ So, what do you guys think of how I wrote Norway? xD**


	7. Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Day Six - Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

* * *

Sitting on the couch flipping through all the boring shows on TV, I looked over at Norway once more. Something seemed different about the way he was dressed today but I couldn't tell what.

"What?" He asked, sighing and looking up at me from over the top of the book he was reading.

_'He must have noticed me looking at him.' _I thought. "Nothing." I replied, staring at him still. _'Why can't I tell what's different!?'_

"If you say so." He replied before going back to reading. We'd been officially dating for a little over a week now, yet it seemed like nothing much had changed. The most he'd let me do was quickly peck him on the lips or cheek when no one was looking. He'd told me before that he didn't want Iceland knowing so that meant no one else was allowed to know either, lest someone say something around Iceland. I didn't get it, but I knew he had a reason no matter how strange it may be, that's just the way Norway's always been.

Turning my attention back to whatever I was supposedly watching, I suddenly realised what looked so different. "You've got my jumper on!" I announced, turning to face Norway and pointing a finger accusingly at him.

"You're dreaming." He simply replied, turning a page in his book before going back to reading. I frowned before standing up and making my way over to him. "What are you doing?" He asked when I started poking around the jumper.

"I knew it!" I announced as I put my finger through the hole I'd accidentally made in it last time I wore it.

"Knew what?" He asked, sounding bored however I heard the slight hint of embarrassment his voice held.

"You've got my jumper on!" I said smirking as I poked him through the hole. He jumped slightly and glared at me in a normal human way, causing me to grin cheekily at him.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to read, besides I thought the jumper was mine, we're about the same size you know." He replied, still glaring at me and trying to cover up the embarrassment I could easily hear in his voice at being caught with annoyance. I just laughed, causing his glare to darken.

"We are _not _the same size!" I started. "For starters, you're almost a foot shorter than I am and slimmer, there's no way you'd be able to mistake our clothes." I pointed out, causing him to sigh and close his book.

"If you say so." He said as he stood up to put the book back. I had to admit, he did look adorable in my jumper that was obviously too big for him.

"Alright, if you insist that we're the same size, then I'd easily fit into one of your jumpers." I said as I stood up fully and quickly started heading up to his bedroom. A few seconds later I heard Norway drop his book and hurry to catch up with me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard Norway ask from right behind me as I raided his wardrobe for a jumper that looked big enough to actually fit me - I didn't want to actually ruin his clothes after all.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked as I pulled a jumper that was slightly bigger than the rest out of his closet. _'That'll have to do.' _I thought before turning around and facing Norway. Although his facial expression barely changed, I could tell he wasn't impressed.

I smirked as I lifted the jumper above my head, prepared to put it on when his eyes widened. "Fine fine fine! I knew this was your jumper when I put it on, is there really something wrong with me wearing it?" He blurted out, reaching up to pry his jumper out of my hands. I smirked a little as I looked down at him.

"Not at all." I replied. "So you'll admit that you're smaller than me?"

"Yes." He sighed. "Now will you give it back?" He'd let go of the jumper by now and was patiently holding his hands out waiting for me to give it back, his patented bored expression on his face once again.

"Only if you smile for me and tell me you love me." I smirked, holding the jumper up out of his reach. He continued staring blankly at me with his hands out, however I could see a small blush creep across his cheeks at my request.

After a minute of waiting Norway sighed and lowered his hands, looking around before leaning up to quickly peck my lips. "I love you, happy?" He said, smiling slightly up at me.

"Yep!" I replied before handing his jumper. "The kiss was a nice touch by the way." I said, winking at him. He rolled his eyes at me before returning his jumper back to it's place in the closet.

* * *

**I'm not dead, I swear! I was just stuck on how to write this one xD**


End file.
